futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Free American Empire (Cold War 2)
The Free American Empire or known colloquially as the United States or America, and is abbreviated as the FAE, was a sovereign nation on the heart of the North American continent. The nation bordered the Atlantic Ocean to the east, the Pacific Ocean to the west, and the Gulf of Mexico to the south. The nation also borders Canada to the north and Mexico to the south. The nation formed from the military seizing control over the United States after the political assassination of the president of the United States, Elise Stefanik. Lieutenant Thomas Harden seizes control over the state, and abolishes the Constitution, declaring the Free American Empire. Harden would go over many reforms, abolishing freedoms and rights, and forcing loyalty to many people. People who didn't swear loyalty and allegiance to the emperor were executed in front of the public. Harden would die, and would pass the throne to Kayla Ardaavak, who strictly forbid any travel outside of the empire. Any who did not comply would be hunted down by the military, and executed cruelly. The other 2 emperors ruled with terror. Alexander Konnie was the main responsibility of the Minority Genocide in 2084. During all 4 emperors, a master race compelled against other minorities who weren't the White race. Mass genocides of minorities, as well as persecutions of main leaders of rebellions contributed to a ethnic wipe of minorities in the region. The largest genocide was the Minority Genocide of 2084, which 24 million minorities that weren't White were executed and persecuted in numbers. The American Armed Forces was the strongest armed forces in the world, encompassing a massive personnel of 10 million troops. The FAE also had the largest navy, and the largest air force. The FAE also had the 2nd largest tank personnel, trailing behind the Eurasian Union. Espionage was a weak link in the American army, as nuclear communications were easily injected with viruses. History Roots The roots of the Free American Empire are dated back to Tim Richardson's campaign in 2032 for president. During this time, the American nationalists were rising significantly, along with support from the Eurasian Union and China. The Nationalist Party originally formed in 2029, after Kelly Melsa won the U.S Senator race as an Independent nationalist against both John Thune and Chuck Schumer. During Melsa's term, a huge wave of nationalists came to play, the most notable one being Tim Richardson. Richardson was a rising face of American nationalists. In 2031, he officially declared his campaign for the 2032 presidential election. A rise of nationalism rooted America, with the Nationalist Party reforming into the National Fascist Party, and held a promise to make America greater. This caught upon the normal civilians eye, and as a result, many of them integrated into the National Fascist Party. The party would eventually take over the House of Representatives, but still trail behind in the Senate. The 2032 Presidential Election and The Assassination On November 6th, American nationalists took to the ballots, and voted for Richardson as the National Fascist candidate. As a result, Richardson led key states, including Pennsylvania, which at the time, was trending Democratic. However, despite this, Richardson lost the election to re-election candidate, Elise Stefanik. During her re-inauguration day, 10 million American nationalists rioted across America in major cities, including New York City and Los Angeles. This event would be known as the Dawn of America movement, which many nationalists used the slogan: "The new dawn will revolve around us." In 2034, 5 American nationalists assassinated Elise Stefanik at a conference in the morning of 6:30 AM. As a result of the assassination, the government tried to put her vice president, Kevin McCarthy, into power. However, pressured by the sudden rise of nationalist presence, McCarthy was forced to step down. Tim Richardson would later derive office as the President of the United States. Category:Nations Category:United States Category:CW2